Anything For You
by SternEinFeuer
Summary: "I'll go against Ayanami-sama, I'll leave and find those Bishops, get your soul back and take revenge." Review please! I like them very much so. Note: Kuroyuri will always be female to me. I don't believe there will be a part two.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The awesomeness that is 07-Ghost is sadly not mine, and neither is Kuroyuri. Kuroyuri will always be female in my storied, and after reading something and seeing her in a dress as a child makes me believe even more that she is a she. Now, please enjoy this and hey, if any of you want to, please do some fanart of 07-Ghost, because it's severly lacking. *puppy-dog eyes*

* * *

She sighed; there was nothing to be happy about, even around Ayanami, she could just barely smile sometimes. An entire part of her had been ripped out when Haruse had lost his soul to save her. For her he did that, she was the reason she could no longer hear his voice, sleep in his arms, and have someone to braid her hair. "…Haruse…" she said softly, a pen in her hands, but she wasn't doing any work. She just didn't have the want to do it anymore. She looked around; the only one left in the office was Ayanami. Yeah, it was that late and she had yet to get through her work. She looked over at Hyuuga's desk, seeing it covered in paperwork than got back to doing hers. She was going to finish it that night, she was, but every time she got a few pages done, her mind would drift back to Haruse. Again, she sighed, and put her head on her desk. She began drifting off when she heard the rustling of paperwork and voice telling her to go get some rest. She stood and bowed to Ayanami, who had her incomplete work in his hands. She left the office and went to Haruse's room like she'd done every night since his soul had been snatched away. She climbed into his lap and curled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder. "Haruse…I miss you…" she said softly, feeling the all too familiar lump in her throat, but she refused to cry. She still had his body; there was hope that she would get his soul back. Clutching his jacket, she made a promise to him, "Haruse, I promise, I'll get your soul back…" she trailed off and said her next words softly, not even believing what she was about to say, "I'll go against Ayanami-sama, I'll leave and find those Bishops, get your soul back and take revenge." She nodded her head and got out of his lap, kissing his cheek gently and went to her room to sleep on her decision.

She woke up the next morning, feeling elated and nervous. She knew her betrayal would most likely end in death, and leaving the First District without Ayanami knowing would be hard, very hard. But if it was for Haruse, she would do it. She got dressed, put her eye-patch back on and left her room. She stopped at Haruse's room and went in, giving him a hug and a quick kiss on his cheek before going to the office. She walked in and went to her desk, which had almost no work in her in-box. She looked over at Ayanami and bowed her head. She had just gotten to work when a certain Major entered the room, walking up to her desk instead of Ayanami's and she looked up at him. "Good morning Hyuuga-sama. How are you doing?" she asked out of courtesy.

"I'm doing just fine Kuroyuri-sama. You look…sick?" he asked, eying the small girl behind the desk, noting her pale face and a dark circle under her one visible eye.

"Just need more sleep Hyuuga-sama." She said and got back to work, to which she heard a 'Hmph' and a sigh. 'Ayanami-sama must have glared at him again…better than him yelling.' She thought, though not even five minutes later, there was yelling.

"Aya-tan! Just have one lolli, just one!" she looked up to see Hyuuga waving a lollipop in Ayanami's face.

"Major Hyuuga, stop being childish and get to work before I whip you and give you double the amount you have!" his icy glare settled on Hyuuga. Hyuuga didn't shrink back from it, but he sighed again and went and pouted at his desk. She rolled her eyes and made sure to finish her work quickly. She stood and brought her finished work to Ayanami who nodded at her and dismissed her for the day. As she walked away, Ayanami's eyes narrowed, as if he could tell she was planning something. The look went unnoticed by everyone but Hyuuga, who just smiled as he normally did, and sucked on a lolli.

Again, Kuroyuri went to Haruse's room. She climbed into his lap and sighed. She knew she had to leave soon, but she just wanted one more day with him before she left. While curled up in his lap, she realized just how different she had become in the short time he'd been "gone." She was going to leave them all, something she never would have fathomed before. But then again, she'd had Haruse, and he'd always made her so happy since the day they met. He cooked treats for her, made her meals and made sure she was protected. She felt a wave of sadness wash over her; she was leaving him, if only for a short while, but she was leaving him none the less. Ayanami would be very angry when he found out, but she hoped to be out of the first district and well on her way to the Seventh by the time he found out. "Haruse…I'm sad I'm leaving Ayanami-sama, but…" she sighed, "I'm even sadder to leave you here alone." Maybe she'd just leave a note, saying she wanted him to be taken care of, but decided against it. They wouldn't do that, she was about to be a traitor, she should ask for nothing. While in her thoughts, she drifted off to sleep, not waking until after the sun had set. Kuroyuri woke in a daze and slowly got off of Haruse's lap, giving his cheek one last kiss before going to her room to pack up a few things and leave everything else she knew behind.

* * *

It had only been a few hours, and it was not well into the early morning hours, but Kuroyuri had been able to get smuggled out of the district. What one could do with money that was saved up amazed her, and she still had some left over to get herself food the next day before taking sanctuary in the seventh district. Well, that was her plan anyway. She knew what she was, but she also knew the Ghosts were there, and if they can be allowed, she should be allowed there too. That was her thinking on the subject. She hadn't slept much, it was near impossible with how bumpy the road was, which made for a cranky Kuroyuri. She was sick of being cooped up and was hungry and missed Haruse. She pulled her knees to her chest and let tears fall. It was hard on her, doing something like this, and she almost wanted to take back her decision, but she knew Ayanami must have found her missing. She hoped he though she was hiding out in a different part of the building, but when she wouldn't show up to their early meeting, then he'd know she was gone. This thought made her shiver and she hugged herself. She closed her eyes and thought of Haruse and must have fallen asleep at some point, as the next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake and told to get out.

"'Lil Missy, here's yer stop. Ge' out." The slave driver said. Yes, Kuroyuri was certain he was a trader, and wasted no time leaving and going off to find some place to eat. She found this tiny little shop and got some fries and left, munching them as she found her way through the streets. She wanted to get to the church, but didn't want to at the same time. She didn't know if they'd accept her or not. The last thing she needed was to be turned over to Ayanami who would have no issues killing her on the spot. Kuroyuri shook her head, 'No, got to stop thinking like that. This is for Haruse.' She wandered around a little longer before making her way to the church. To say she was nervous would be an understatement; she was almost scared, though she didn't show it.

She felt her heart pound in her chest as she walked into the vastness of the church. Kuroyuri had gotten an uneasy feeling the last time she was here too, but this time was different, this time she didn't have Ayanami or Haruse to back her up, she was on her own. Sure she could handle herself, but if all the Ghosts that were present decided to kill her; she knew she'd stand no chance. She looked around much like she did last time and found a nun. "Excuse me…can you tell me where Bishop Frau is?" she wasn't sure why she was asking for Frau, but something told her head listen to why she was there and maybe not want to kill her, but you never know with the Ghosts sometimes.

"Bishop Frau, he's not here. He and his Apprentice are out to do their duties throughout the different districts." The nun told Kuroyuri who sighed and thanked her. She started walking away when the nun caught her attention, "Why not go to the gardens, Bishop Labrador should be there." Kuroyuri smiled, just the Bishop she wanted dead, but it wasn't the time yet. She needed to get them to see her as someone who wasn't a threat, she needed to save Haruse, and they'd know how to do it. Again, Kuroyuri thanked the nun and went to find the garden Labrador would be in. She wandered around for a while and stopped by a set of flower bushes. She stared at them and thought of Haruse, she missed him so much it hurt, and she hadn't been gone for a day yet. She sighed and bowed her head as a hand planted itself on her shoulder. She whipped are and looked up to see an equally startled Labrador. "You…" he said and stepped back, Kuroyuri wasn't sure what he was going to do, but she reached out and grabbed onto his robes. "Don't! Please…I-I need to save him." She said softly, looking down. She let go of his robes and turned her head to the side.

"You're one of the Blackhawks, I remember you." He said almost firmly, "You came into this church and framed a well liked Bishop, murdered people who had claimed sanctuary. Why are you here?" His voice was hard, but when she looked up at him, he saw pity. He pitied her. She glared at him, she didn't need his pity.

"Good, you remember me. I remember you too; you're why he's not here for me anymore!" She had tried to stay strong, but she choked out the last part of her sentence as the sadness welled up in her and tried to break free. "You're why I have Haruse's body but not his smile, his voice…You're why I don't have him and you're why I'm here!" she was breathing heavily, her hands were shaking, and all she could do was look at the man in front of her and hold back tears.

Labrador looked at the child in front of him, her pain was evident. Labrador couldn't help but feel for the child, her friend was gone. He kneeled down in front of Kuroyuri, getting to her height and put his hands on her shoulders. He felt her go rigid and she stepped back from him, only to run into the bush and begin to fall. Labrador reached out and stopped her from falling. He looked into her eyes, seeing her hate, her anguish, and her determination. "Ayanami didn't send you…did he." He stated, not a question. She just nodded her head and looked down.

"By now, he should know I'm gone. I said nothing about leaving. The only one I told can't speak, move, nothing." She wiped her eyes and brought her emotions back in control. "His soul was taken from me, but his body is still alive. I want to get his soul… I was told it is possible, now I'm going to do it without them." She said softly, crossing her arms over her chest, though it was more so she could hug herself. Labrador nodded his head and stood. "If you're going to be here, we need to find you clothes. It's my understanding you dress as a boy, we'll find you something." He nudged her forward, and she went with him, looking down the entire time. They weaved through the halls of the church; she didn't know where they were going, but she hoped it wasn't to her death. She had to admit she was surprised that Labrador was the only Ghost she was around. She didn't like them, but she could deal with them until she got Haruse back. He was her reason for doing this, she would do it. Labrador finally stopped in front of a door and after opening the door, pushed her inside. She stumbled from the sudden push and turned back and glared at him just to be pulled back by her shoulder and turned around to look into the eyes of an angry looking Castor.

"Labrador, why did you bring her here? For all you know she's not completely her. Do you want him looking at everything we do?" Castor stopped glaring at Kuroyuri t glare at Labrador.

"She says she's here of her own volition. Check her if you wish Castor, but she's alone." She heard Castor almost growl as he put his hand under her chin to make her look up at him. She looked up and in a few seconds her chin was released. Castor shook his head, "I leave her to you then Labrador." He looked back down at her, "You step out of line, even once, and I'll break the rules of this sanctuary myself." Labrador nodded and pulled Kuroyuri out of the room, leading her to another and found clothing for her to wear.

"You'll wear these while you're here. I'm sorry, but you're not going to be alone, with the exception of dressing in the morning." He handed her the clothes and gave her a somewhat apologetic look. "If you were any normal criminal, you wouldn't have to be so watched, but you're not normal. You are a Blackhawk, an enemy for the Ghosts. No matter your intentions, you are a threat, whether you mean to be one or not." He patted her head and left the room for her to dress. She watched him close the door and felt very alone. She undressed and slipped on the church clothes, she swallowed the lump in her throat. The last time she'd been in these types of clothing, Haruse had been with her. She went and opened the door, still looking down. Labrador placed his hand on her shoulder, this time she didn't try and remove his hand.

For the next week, everything went smoothly. She did what Labrador did, which meant she was outside most of the time. She went everywhere he did, his apprentice given some time to himself; though she didn't miss the look he gave her. She was very uneasy the entire time, but she knew it would be worth it. That day, they were going to the library and she'd be able to finally get some research done. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, she'd be allowed to stay there for the night. She doubted she'd be allowed to though. Being lead to the library, she followed behind Labrador, never looking up. Not looking up made her walk into the back of him when he stopped. She looked up at the back of him then moved in front of him, "Labrador?" She asked softly and he had a faraway look in his eyes before they focused again and looked at her. "Library right?" He smiled and lead her the rest of the way. When they entered he smiled at her, "I think what you're interested in is over there." He pointed and walked off, leaving her to the books. She nodded her head and walked over to where he had pointed. It took a little while, but she found a few books which she hoped would help. She read for hours, she didn't know how long, but it had gotten dark outside by the time she looked up from the second of five books. She stretched and yawned, looking for Labrador who seemed to be nowhere in sight. She shrugged and sat back in the chair, closing her eyes for what she thought would be a minute, but she didn't wish to fall asleep. Though, Kuroyuri must have because she was awakened by someone whispering in her ear. "Found you~" Her eyes shot open and she jumped out of her chair. She turned around and saw no one there. She sighed and shook her head. "Dreaming…" she said to herself quietly, and she almost believed it until she heard the almost inaudible sound of movement. She turned just in time to have a blade slash right in front of her face.

"Hyuuga-sama…" She said, her eye going wide. She backed away from him quickly. She had no true weapon on her. She knew this was going to be tricky. If she could get to the door and get out of the room, she could get one of the Ghosts attention. 'Where is my head?' she thought to herself and glared at Hyuuga.

"Aya-tan wasn't very happy when you didn't show up you know." He said, a smile not on his face for once. He went at her again, and even she knew he wasn't trying. "I'm to bring you in, or kill you Kuroyuri."

"I did this to get Haruse back! I'm not going back until I know how to get him again!" She almost screamed at him and went to go hit him, not something he had suspected, her going after him with her hands. She swung and hit him in the stomach. "Tell Ayanami-sama I refuse to go back!" went to run for the door, but was stopped easily by Hyuuga.

"I'm sorry, no is not an acceptable answer." He had her trapped against him in his arms. Kuroyuri struggled against him, tears falling freely.

"Let me go Hyuuga-sama! Let me go and come back to kill me when I know how to get Haruse back!" she cried out, struggling even more just to feel the arms tighten.

"No can do. Stop struggling, come back. Ayanami-sama told no higher ups, deal with the punishment he gives you. Live to fight to get Haruse back Kuroyuri-sama." He said softly. She stopped struggling, this wasn't like Hyuuga, not like him at all. She just nodded her head, "I-I'll go back." She felt his arms loosen and she went to walk forward when her entire world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroyuri was in her bed, not in the hospital wing. To keep her leaving quiet, nothing had been said of her leaving without permission. Ayanami couldn't afford to lose a Black Hawk, he was down Haruse, and he wouldn't be down Kuroyuri as well. He sat at his deck, violet eyes scanning over his work, signing where appropriate and ignoring the world around him. Katsuragi was with Kuroyuri in case she woke up. The girl had been asleep for a few days, nothing to worry about yet; she'd been just as bad as Ayanami after Haruse's soul being taken away. She needed the sleep, and needed to let her mind heal. Though, those same rules didn't apply to Ayanami, he wasn't a child, he was an adult. He rubbed his temples as he was brought into the world by Hyuuga leaning across his desk, a lolli in his mouth. "Aya-tan~ Lolli?" he pulled the lolli out of his mouth, smiling as always, just to have the lolli swatted out of his hand and put in the trash.

"Get to work Hyuuga…" the Chief of Staff said with a small sigh. He wasn't going to deal with Hyuuga today, but Hyuuga didn't leave, he just pulled another lolli out and popped it in his mouth. Ayanami stood and glared at him, he was about to bring out the whip when Katsuragi entered the office, nodding his head and sitting at his desk.

"Still asleep. Hyuuga, you're up." He said plainly and Hyuuga smiled wide at Ayanami and was gone before the Chief had time to say anything else. Hyuuga walked into Kuroyuri's room and frowned, he couldn't help it. He'd seen Aya-tan close himself off and he'd been older than Kuroyuri when his Begliteir had died, he wasn't sure what kept Kuroyuri from falling apart. Maybe it was the slim hope that they could get Haruse's soul back, but so much of that depended on events going to right way. He patted the girls head and smiled at her, "Don't worry Kuroyuri-sama, we'll get him back, you just sleep okay?" he didn't know if she could hear him, all he knew was that she needed to wake up soon or risk starving. He sat in a chair next to her bed and rested, knowing if she woke up, she'd wake him up and probably ask a multitude of questions, and not all would be nice.

Kuroyuri knew, somehow, she was sleeping, but she couldn't wake herself up. The pain of being back and not having found her answers was too much. She just felt like she was floating in a world of black. She saw nothing and could hear nothing other than muffled noises. She was sure it was people talking around her, but she wasn't sure. After not being able to understand what was being said she just let her mind drift to the first time her and Haruse met. He'd gotten the ticket for the food she'd wanted, and she'd called him an idiot, saying that that wasn't what she had wanted. Then she'd had lunch with him and knew he didn't know who she was; didn't know she was a Black Hawk, and that made her happy, she could make a friend. They started eating together and he made her lunched. She told him about her "curse" and gave him some of her special sauce. Kuroyuri didn't know if she herself was smiling, but her body felt happy. Then she remembered kicking Hyuuga off the building and thinking she'd lost Haruse's friendship just to be offered food, and a Begliteir, she told him then her curse was from being poison at a much younger age, even though she was still young when she'd told Haruse. She remembered all the fun they'd had making different foods and curling up in his arms to sleep. Sometimes she'd stay the night with him, curled up against his chest, feeling safe, the dreams that made her go to him not threatening to come out. She remembered their mission to the Church and his soul being taken away. From there, the darkness that surrounded her came back out. Her guilt and pain came back to her and she finally woke up, tears falling down her face.

"Why look who rejoins the world, alive and well." Hyuuga said half awake. He'd almost been asleep when Kuroyuri had woken up and sat up quickly. Her breathing was off, almost like she'd just run for hours on end with no rest time. He sat in the chair watching her as she wiped away the tears and her visible eye came into focus and looked at his smiling face. After her eye settled on him, it narrowed into a glare and he could see her anger toward him right on the surface.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly, that's all her voice could do. She clicked her tongue and felt how not wet it was. She went to get out of bed but was stopped by the smiling Hyuuga. He put a finger up and went and got her a glass of water and handed it to her.

"Drink it slowly now Kuroyuri-sama~" He smiled as her eye narrowed more. He knew she knew that, but he couldn't stop himself from reminding the girl. She sipped at the water for a minute and shook her head, "Hyuuga-sama, why am I in my room and not a cell?" she couldn't stop herself from asking that question. She'd left; it surprised her that she was in her room, with Hyuuga no less.

"Aya-tan, I guess he understands in his own way. We've all taken turns being in here in case you woke up, including Aya-tan. Though he brought work with him." Hyuuga said, smile still in place. Kuroyuri looked down and dripped her blanket. She'd made people have to change their schedules just to watch her sleep, which brought her next question.

"Hyuuga, how long have I been sleeping?" she asked softly and got a pat on her head.

"A few days Kuroyuri-sama. It's mid-afternoon, why don't you change and we'll get food okay?" he smiled as she nodded and he left the room. He waited outside her door for her to change, though he didn't expect it to take as long as it did and he lounged against the wall, and that's what he was still doing when Ayanami showed up, a small glare on his face. "Before you yell at me Aya-tan, Kuroyuri is awake and supposed to be getting dressed. I was going to bring her to get food then bring her to you. Though I've been waiting a stupid amount of time…" He frowned slightly and Ayanami sighed, though a crash being heard coming from Kuroyuri's room made the both of them practically break down the girls door to get in and see her on the floor by her bathroom. Ayanami shook his head and walked up to the girl, lifting her.

"Be careful Kuroyuri…" he looked her over. Everything was in order minus her still wet, unbraided hair. He couldn't braid hair and looked to Hyuuga who was trying not to laugh at the glaring Kuroyuri. He sighed and patted the girls head and walked away. "Hyuuga, fix her up, get her food, and bring her to the office." He walked from the room, leaving Kuroyuri alone with Hyuuga once again. He sighed as she walked back into the bathroom and followed her in. He went behind her and braided her hair, and didn't get a word of protest. She just walked out of her room and began walking to the cafeteria, ignoring Hyuuga. As of that point, she didn't like him all that much. He had knocked her out, he had gone after her. Sure, it was orders, but she'd never hate Ayanami-sama, so the brunt of her anger and hate would be directed at Hyuuga who was annoyingly wining behind her.

"Hyuuga! Shut-up already!" she barked at him and kept walking, ignoring him the rest of the way. As they got to the cafeteria, Hyuuga went in front of her and got the tickets for the day. She shrugged and went and sat at a table, waiting for Hyuuga to bring her her meal. It didn't take too long before he sat across from her and slid her tray over to her. She eyed the food and picked at it, but after a half hour, Hyuuga was done and taking food off her tray. "Lets' go Hyuuga." She said with no emotion to her voice and slid from the booth, already on her way to the office. Hyuuga sped up to catch up to the small girl and walked behind her, smiling as always. As they got closer to the office, Kuroyuri slowed down and Hyuuga went ahead of her, barging in and going right to Ayanami's desk as usual, this time, a whip was heard and then Kuroyuri walked in, her eyes on the floor. She didn't want to look at anyone, didn't want to see their own hate, or anger, or more pity. She heard a drumming on the desk in front of her. She knew Ayanami was waiting for her to look at him, and she risked him losing his patience.

"Kuroyuri." That was all her said and she looked up at him. What she saw in his eyes shocked her. There was a deep understanding in his eyes, and they were much softer than she had ever seen them. The look didn't last long and in a few seconds, his eyes were cold again. He laced his fingers and rested his chin on them, his now cold eyes on her. He glanced around the room and the different looks. Gold eyes adverted, offering nothing that discomfort. Brown eyes looking at the pink haired girl sympathetically, blues looking at violets in an understanding way. The Chief of Staff sighed and looked back at the girl.

"Kuroyuri, you left us. You went to the Ghosts." He paused and watched her look down and he sighed. "You did it for Haruse. But whatever the reason, there is a punishment that goes with it." He watched Kuroyuri and eyed Hyuuga and smirked. "Kuroyuri, you're not to leave Hyuuga's side." He saw her begin to protect, but one glare from him stopped her.

"Aya-tan, you're putting me with her?" He frowned, not looking forward to being with the girl that more than likely would wait until he was asleep and kill him then. He shivered; this was going to be hard.

"Kuroyuri, you're not to lay a finger on him." He said and she nodded, however reluctantly it was, she agreed. She would find other ways to make his life hard with her around. She smiled at Hyuuga and went and sat at her desk, her inbox full. She grabbed some work and set out to doing it, she knew it would take a few hours more than she wanted it to, but she'd do it. She ignored the world around her and just worked, she didn't stop for anything and by the time she finished for the day, it was after midnight. She rubbed her eyes and saw Ayanami still doing is work, and Hyuuga at his desk looking bored. She stood up and yawned and stretched and motioned for Hyuuga to follow her and they went off for the night, much to Kuroyuri's dislike.

That was the routine for a few weeks; Kuroyuri got up, woke up Hyuuga, they did their work, ate and went to bed. In that time Kuroyuri had glues Hyuuga's sunglasses to his head, put honey in his shampoo and made him taste many different concoctions. It was just what they did, but it wore on Kuroyuri. She didn't get to spend much time, if any, with Haruse most days, and she was getting tired. Most night she wasn't even sleeping, or when she did, she had nightmares. She wasn't sure if she was going insane or not. She was edgy and quick to anger or make cry. She was given less work, but that changed nothing.

Kuroyuri sat behind her desk for a good ten minutes after she'd finished her work for the day before standing and bringing it to Ayanami, "Ayanami-sama, I'm done for the day." She said softly and yawned, scratching the back of her head. He took the work from her and nodded his head and motioned for Hyuuga for him to follow her. She stood in the middle of the room and yawned again. The last few weeks finally showing on the girls face. Her eyes were half focused, she was pale. The Chief of Staff eyed the girl and looked at Hyuuga accusingly.

"Aya-tan, I've done nothing to her! Right Kuroyuri-sama?" Both eyes set on her as she nodded her head, agreeing with Hyuuga. Her mind was elsewhere though, on times when she'd be curled up with Haruse at that point, sleeping soundly in his warm protective arms. She thought she was just imagining things when she was carefully picked up and held gently. She turned in the arms and smiled, "…Haruse…" She smiled up and realized it wasn't him. She looked into sympathetic blue eyes and glared. She pushed against him and fell down, quickly getting up.

"You'll never be Haruse! Why? Why did you do that? I hate you!" She screamed and ran from the room and didn't stop until she got to Haruse and just collapsed on the floor next to where he was now laying. "Haruse…" she cried, no energy to move anymore.

Hyuuga and began to follow her but was stopped by Ayanami. "Hyuuga, no. Let her be. I think she's been punished enough. Go find her in an hour or so and have Konatsu go with you." He looked down at his desk, knowing what Kuroyuri was going through and finally letting his own self feel for the small girl. He'd have to help her, not only as his subordinate, but knowing that pain, he had to help her. He sighed and laced his fingers again, resting his chin on them, staring off into nowhere. He was thinking about Yukikaze and the pain he'd gone through losing the man. He was brought back from his thinking by arms encircling him. "Aya-tan…" Hyuuga said softly, holding his long time friend, and Ayanami let him, seeing as the room had become empty. He sighed and then swatted at the man, "Get to work. Pick up Kuroyuri later, then we'll find a way to do as we said we'd do."


End file.
